Our Time
by Shintaro Eighteen
Summary: Setelah perang nuklir selama tiga tahun, bumi berubah menjadi planet yang tandus dan gersang. Disaat manusia berada di ambang kepunahan, dua orang ilmuan, Naruto dan Sasuke, berhasil menciptakan mesin yang dapat membawa mereka ke masa lalu. Di masa lalu, Naruto bertemu dengan istrinya yang ia ketahui telah meninggal, Sakura. My first fic, mind to RnR. NaruSaku. OOC mungkin
1. Prolog

**Our Time**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Time © Shintaro Eighteen**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Drama, Romance, Tragedy**

* * *

**Prolog**

Hai, Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku hidup di zaman yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai neraka. Tiga tahun yang lalu, konflik tak berujung antara Amerika dan Russia kembali mencuat. Di pertengahan konflik, sebuah misil antar benua yang berisi sekitar lima tetes nuklir super yang berhasil dikembangkan oleh Jepang meledakkan enam kota di wilayah Russia. Amerika mengatakan bahwa misil itu bukan berasal dari negaranya, disaat yang bersamaan, salah satu agen rahasia Russia berhasil membawa kabur nuklir super itu ke negaranya dan membalas perbuatan Amerika. Karena efek dari ledakan nuklir sangat besar dan radiasinya menyebar ke negara lain, akhirnya, perang dunia ketiga pun dimulai.

Selama tiga tahun perang nuklir berlangsung. Wajah Bumi berubah. Tanah yang kaya akan air kini hanya berisi debu dan tulang-belulang manusia. Ikan-ikan telah mati karena hampir seluruh air laut terkena radiasi. Lapisan ozon sangat tipis hingga sinar matahari dapat mengakibatkan luka bakar yang cukup serius. bangsa-bangsa pecah dengan sendirinya karena hampir seluruh wilayah dan penduduk mereka tewas terkena radiasi.

Kini, sisa-sisa manusia yang masih hidup berusaha bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin. Mereka berkelana ke penjuru dunia, mencari perkampungan dan pengungsian yang masih memiliki persediaan makanan. Mereka rela membunuh sesama hanya demi seteguk air dan sesuap nasi yang sudah busuk.

Sementara aku. Selama tiga tahun perang berlangsung, aku berlindung di sebuah markas bawah tanah yang kedalamannya bisa dibilang cukup aman dari jangkauan ledakan nuklir. Aku, bersama sepuluh teman-temanku yang lain berdiam diri didalam sana selama hampir dua tahun. Namun, karena persediaan makanan tinggal sedikit, kekacauan pun muncul diantara kami. Kami pun harus membunuh sesama demi makanan yang tersisa. Aku dan rekanku Sasuke, berhasil selamat dari kekacauan itu dan keluar dari kedalaman tanah.

Kami keluar dan menggunakan sebuah helikopter untuk kabur menuju tempat yang aman dan bebas dari radiasi nuklir. Pada akhirnya, kami menemukan satu tempat yang aman, yaitu sebuah laboratorium kesehatan yang berada sekitar dua ratus kilometer dari keberadaan kami. Selama sebelas bulan, kami hanya berdiam diri disana menunggu perang selesai. Kami memutar otak bagaimana cara agar kami bisa selamat dari dunia ini. Dan akhirnya, kami bertekad untuk membuat sesuatu yang kami anggap konyol dan tak logis. Sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan kami dari dunia ini, selamanya.


	2. Perjalanan Menuju Masa Lalu (1)

**Perjalanan Menuju Masa Lalu (1)**

Aku menjerit dan terpental kebelakang saat kilat cahaya listrik disertai denyutan kuat mengalir dari kabel tembaga yang kupegang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Seseorang berambut biru tua itu mendekatiku, berjongkok disampingku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sasuke." balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang salah dengan tenaga pembangkitnya." ucapnya sambil bertolak pinggang dan menatap kabel yang kupegang tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita cari tahu dimana letak masalahnya" Aku berjalan menghampiri layar monitor yang ada dibelakangku. Kuletakkan jemariku diatas keyboard yang telah usang dan mengetik beberapa kode disana. Saat sederetan rumus muncul di layar, Sasuke tiba-tiba berseru "Disana!" sembari menunjuk ke layar monitor.

"Seperti biasa, kau memiliki mata yang tajam, Sasuke." Ucapku sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada layar monitor.

Aku mengganti jumlah angka yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke tadi, kemudian menekan _Enter_, dan sebaris tulisan "_Code has been inserted_" muncul di layar monitor.

Aku berbalik, "Baiklah, semuanya sudah beres."

Sasuke menatapku, "Sudah kubilang kalau tenaga _output_-nya terlalu besar."

Aku hanya terkekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepala "Iya, iya"

"Mau mencobanya lagi?" ia tersenyum padaku, seolah meremehkanku, namun aku tak peduli.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak tersetrum hari ini," jawabku sambil melepas kaus tangan yang kupakai. "kalau kau mau mencobanya sendiri, silahkan saja!" Kemudian aku berdiri dan melepas jas putih yang kupakai. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Katanya kau akan pergi mengambil beberapa minuman di gudang?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku agak sedikit malas untuk keluar, apalagi badai pasir juga akan datang beberapa menit lagi" jawabnya dengan santai.

Aku masuk ke kamar, menggantungkan jasku di paku yang menancap di dinding. Bisa kulihat Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa di kamarnya yang berada didepan kamarku.

"Lagipula, siapa juga yang ingin keluar menghadapi badai pasir dengan _Jeep_ tua itu?" ujarnya sekali lagi saat melangkah ke meja dapur.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut" aku tertawa kecil saat mengatakan itu.

"Siapa juga yang takut?" Sasuke mengambil panci dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air. "Lagipula jika aku mati, kau juga yang akan kerepotan bukan?" Kemudian ia meletakkan panci berisi air itu diatas kompor yang sudah menyala.

"Ya, ya, kalau adu mulut denganmu itu sudah pasti aku yang kalah" jawabku sembari mengisi dua gelas kaca dengan sebungkus kopi instan. Saat melakukan itu, tiba-tiba ide melesat di pikiranku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang pergi?" tanyaku.

"Hah?" ia tampak terkejut sekaligus tak setuju. "Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga tempat ini?"

Sekali lagi aku tidak memikirkan keadaan. "Benar juga ya?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, _sih_?" ia tidak melirikku.

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa harus menunggu badai pasir reda"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mematikan kompor dan mengisi kedua gelas dengan air panas. Kemudian, kami berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan karena tangga besi itu sudah berdecit sangat keras saat kami menginjaknya.

Saat sampai di lantai atas, kami duduk di balkon yang dilindungi oleh sebuah kaca anti-peluru. Jadi meskipun badai datang, kami tetap aman berada di balkon ini.

"Tak kusangka aku masih bisa menikmati secangkir kopi dengan keadaan dunia seperti ini" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya, jika mereka mencari orang untuk disalahkan, kita lah yang seharusnya mereka tunjuk" balasku, kemudian meneguk sedikit kopi yang kupegang.

Sunyi. Sepi. Tak berbintang. Dinginnya angin malam menyusup ke celah-celah bangunan. Suara desir angin terdengar dari kejauhan, badai pasir yang datang sekali dalam seminggu akhirnya datang juga. Aku dan Sasuke sudah berkali-kali memperbaiki bangunan yang dulunya laboratorium medis ini. Beberapa tiang penyangganya telah rapuh, dan tembok-temboknya juga banyak yang retak. Kami tidak tahu berapa lama lagi bangunan ini akan bertahan untuk menghadapi serbuan angin serta ratusan butiran pasir yang menerjang.

"Lihat!" Dua buah lingkaran cahaya melesat diatas tanah berpasir. Cahaya itu seolah bergerak perlahan di tengah hamparan pasir dan tanah kering. Tak berapa lama, cahaya itu berhenti saat terlihat siluet dua orang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tampaknya terjadi perampokan." Dua orang turun dari mobil itu. Mereka langsung menghampiri dua orang yang ada dihadapannya dan menghujamkan pisau dengan seketika.

"Mereka bodoh sekali merampok dengan menyalakan lampu mereka" ejek Sasuke.

Aku marah melihat hal itu. Namun inilah kenyataannya. Dunia yang kutinggali sekarang ini adalah dunia yang kejam, egois, dan berisi dengan orang-orang yang sudah tak mengenal perikemanusiaan. Aku kembali teringat akan istriku, . Itu membuat dadaku sesak.

Beberapa jam kemudian, saat badai sudah reda, kami pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil beberapa persediaan makanan. Gudang yang kami maksud adalah sebuah bangunan yang dulunya adalah ruang penyimpanan produk jadi dari sebuah deretan pabrik makanan. Namun belakangan ini, makanan disana semakin menipis dan banyak yang busuk dimakan tikus. Menurut perkiraan kami, mungkin hanya cukup untuk dua atau tiga hari kedepan.

Jeep kami melesat kencang diatas aspal berpasir. Aku berada dibelakang untuk mengawasi jika ada perampok yang mengincar kami. Lampu jeep juga tidak kami nyalakan agar tidak menarik banyak perhatian.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam perjalanan, kami berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang besi. Gerbang itu sudah berkarat, dan ada beberapa jerujinya yang sudah patah. Saat kami membukanya, decitan gerbang itu menggema di sepanjang jalan. Perlahan-lahan dan penuh hati-hati, kami berjalan dengan berbekal senter dan sebuah senapan. Beberapa kelelawar beterbangan menjauh saat cahaya senter kami mengarah pada mereka.

"Seharusnya ada disini" Sasuke mengarahkan senternya ke salah satu bangunan di sebelah kiri kami. Sebuah label bertuliskan _Staff Only_ masih menempel di pintu yang hampir semuanya sudah dimakan rayap itu.

Saat kami masuk, beberapa tikus mencicit menyambut kedatangan kami. Debu-debu halus terlihat beterbangan melintasi cahaya lampu senter kami. Sasuke melangkah maju, menerangi sekeliling untuk mencari makanan yang masih utuh, sementara aku hanya berjaga di pintu masuk.

"Hei" panggilnya padaku.

"Apa?" aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku harap kau masih suka makanan kaleng" ia meringis sambil menunjukkan sebuah makanan kaleng padaku.

"Jangankan makanan kaleng, tikus pun aku makan jika sudah lapar" jawabku, kemudian aku berpaling.

Kemudian, kami kembali dengan sekarung kecil penuh makanan kaleng. Jeep yang kami kendarai kehabisan bensin, namun kami beruntung karena tidak mogok di tengah jalan. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa persediaan makanan telah habis, jadi kami harus benar-benar hemat dengan makanan kami. Selain itu, pekerjaan kami disini juga harus segera selesai.

_-Perjalanan Menuju Masa Lalu-_

Setelah dua hari dengan menipisnya makanan, akhirnya pekerjaan kami selesai. Dengan penuh rasa lega dan was-was, kami bersiap-siap untuk melakukan uji coba terakhir. Jari-jemari Sasuke dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol keyboard secara bergantian, sementara aku masih memeriksa kabel-kabel dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan.

"Kau siap Naruto?" Sasuke memutar badan. Ia tersenyum, namun aku bisa melihat betapa bahagia dan was-wasnya dia.

"Tentu" aku mengacungkan jempol.

Kami berjalan mendekat ke cincin baja. Di tangan kami terdapat sebuah tombol yang terhubung ke mesin raksasa yang berada dibelakang cincin baja itu.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga" Sasuke menatapku.

Dalam hati kami menghitung. Setiap satu detik yang kami luangkan, ada sekitar lima kali detak jantung yang kami lakukan. Aku memalingkan wajah, menghadap cincin baja berwarna silver yang berada dua meter di hadapan kami. Jika ini berhasil, maka kami dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah kami buat di masa lalu. Kesalahan karena telah menciptakan benda itu.

"Sekarang!" Sasuke berteriak. Dan dengan refleks aku menekan tombol yang kugenggam dengan jempolku sekuat tenaga.

Suara nyaring mulai terdengar. Perlahan, suara itu semakin keras dan keras, namun kami tidak menutup telinga mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat. Layar monitor di samping kami mulai hidup-mati dengan sendirinya. Kemudian, seberkas cahaya muncul di tengah-tengah cincin baja itu. Cahaya itu semakin besar dan besar diiringi oleh hembusan angin yang semakin kuat entah dari mana.

"Siap?" sekali lagi, Sasuke menatapku, tersenyum padaku.

"Aku selalu siap" jawabku dengan lantang.

Kami berpegangan tangan. Perlahan, benda-benda di sekitar kami mulai terhisap masuk kedalam cahaya itu. Hisapan itu semakin kuat, dan kuat, hingga akhirnya kami ikut masuk kedalamnya.

Semuanya seolah berputar. Isi perutku terasa seperti diombang-ambing. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain warna putih dan Sasuke yang ada dihadapanku. Kami berputar-putar tanpa henti. Menjerit dan berteriak, hingga tanpa sadar, cengkeraman tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terlepas. Aku melihatnya, menjauh, dan menghilang di lautan cahaya putih. Saat itu, hanya satu nama yang kuteriakkan.

"Sasuke!"

_~Our Time~_

**To be continue...**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai baris ini, review anda sangat saya harapkan, asalkan membangun.

Nah, gimana ceritanya? Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, cincin baja yang mereka buat itu maksudnya mesin waktu.

Yosh, arigatou, update akan datang secepatnya...


	3. Perjalanan Menuju Masa Lalu (2)

**Perjalanan Menuju Masa Lalu (2)**

Peristiwa itu masih terekam di kepalaku. Aku ingat, semuanya, setiap detilnya. Saat tangan Sasuke terlepas dari genggamanku, dan hal terakhir yang kulihat darinya adalah senyuman itu, kemudian dia menjauh, dan menghilang. Untuk sesaat aku tidak percaya, namun saat aku mengingatnya kembali, aku sadar itulah kenyataannya.

Putaran yang kurasakan telah berhenti. Perutku juga sudah terasa normal kembali. Aku merasa di dunia yang berbeda. Hembusan angin ini sungguh sejuk. Udara yang kuhirup juga sangat melegakan. Perlahan, aku membuka mata. Tanah berhias rerumputan, dan sederet semak belukar seolah menyegarkan pandanganku. Apa ini mimpi? Aku melihat sekeliling. Mungkin, aku seperti berada di semacam taman.

Aku terbelalak. Aku berhasil. Mesin itu berhasil. Andai saja kau masih disini, Sasuke. Tapi, aku harus tahu aku berada di waktu kapan. Aku berdiri, merapikan jasku yang lusuh, kemudian menghampiri salah satu orang yang sedang berada di sekitar situ.

"Permisi" ucapku.

"Iya?" suaranya sopan sekali, namun ia melihatku seperti melihat orang aneh.

"Boleh saya tahu sekarang tanggal, bulan, dan tahun berapa?" tanyaku.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju ponselnya, kemudian ia kembali melihatku "10 April 2022"

Dalam hati aku bersorak sendiri. Mesin buatanku berhasil mengirimku ke masa lalu. Kemudian, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang itu dan melangkah pergi. Sambil berjalan, aku berusaha mengingat-ingat masa-masa mudaku di tahun 2022. Aku memiliki sebuah rumah tak jauh dari sini, saat itu aku juga sedang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, setiap bulan aku selalu menerima uang dari Ayah dan Ibuku dari kampung halaman.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus kembali ke rumahku." atau bisa dibilang rumah 'Naruto' di masa ini.

Aku berlari. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar karena melihat seorang pria dengan jas putih yang lusuh dan wajah yang berminyak berlari di pinggir jalan seperti orang gila. Satu hal yang ada di pikiranku adalah, aku tidak boleh mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Tidak boleh.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari tanpa henti, aku berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar yang sudah berdecit. Aku membuka pagar kecil itu, kemudian melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati. Ya, jika Naruto asli yang berasal dari zaman ini melihatku, maka itu akan menjadi masalah yang cukup serius.

Aku mengintip melalui jendela. Ruangan didalamnya gelap dan kosong. Ada sepasang sepatu dan sandal tergeletak disana. Ya, karena memang aku bukan orang yang suka kerapian. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu, aku cukup terkejut karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Aku melepas sepatuku, kemudian melangkah masuk. Aku memeriksa setiap ruangan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Aku berniat untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, kedalam gudang. Dengan berbekal sebilah pisau, aku membuka pintu gudang yang ada dibelakang rumahku. Namun ternyata, keadaannya juga sama seperti yang lain. Aku tak melihat siapapun.

Aku mendesah lega. Namun aku juga bertanya-tanya kemana perginya 'Aku' yang asli? Ah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang jelas aku sudah pulang sekarang. Setelah mengembalikan pisau itu di dapur, aku menggantung jas lab ku di dinding kamar dan membanting diriku diatas tempat tidur. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan tempat tidur sebersih dan seempuk ini.

Aku bangun, kemudian duduk. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar. Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Aku bisa melihat kembali kamarku yang dulu. Bisa kulihat foto kedua orang tuaku menempel diatas dinding, meja belajar yang berantakan dan penuh akan kertas-kertas tak terpakai, serta sebuah kardus berisi koleksi komik favoritku. Semuanya persis seperti yang ada dalam ingatanku. Aku pikir, aku akan menikmati hari-hariku disini.

_-Perjalanan Menuju Masa Lalu (2)-_

Semalam penuh aku tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggu dan waspada jika diriku yang asli akan datang ke rumah ini. Namun hingga sekarang pun, kembaranku itu tak datang-datang juga. Apa mungkin, itu berarti ia telah menghilang dari zaman ini, dan akulah penggantinya? Jika perkiraanku benar, maka aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk berpura-pura menjadi adik kembarnya atau klonningnya hanya untuk menyamarkan identitasku.

"Baiklah." aku berdiri dari dudukku, kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk dari dalam lemari dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Karena aku telah hidup di zaman ini, maka aku juga harus berganti peran sesuai dengan diriku yang ada di zaman ini. Yap, kuliah. Aku tidak menyangka akan bisa mengulang masa-masa indah itu sekarang.

Saat memikirkan masalah kuliah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aliran adrenalin mengalir ke tubuhku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat. Satu hal yang kupikirkan, jika aku kuliah, maka itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, aku bisa bertemu dengan istriku kembali.

Aku berteriak dengan keras didalam kamar mandi karena terlalu bersemangat. Aku mempercepat mandiku, kemudian berganti pakaian dan segera bergegas mengeluarkan sepeda motor bututku dari dalam rumah. Dan setelah itu, kupacu sepeda motorku sekuat tenaga. Aku tak peduli apakah ada polisi lalu lintas atau orang-orang yang memakiku di jalanan. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu istriku, Sakura.

Aroma dedaunan kering, suara orang-orang bercakap-cakap yang terdengar samar, dan alunan musik yang menggema di sepanjang lorong. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas. Aku baru sadar kalau aku terlihat lebih muda karena aku berpindah waktu. Itu bagus karena aku tidak terlihat seperti bapak-bapak tua berkacamata dan keriput datang ke kampus yang ternyata hanyalah seorang mahasiswa.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam, kedua bola mataku hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Diantara dua puluh orang lainnya yang menatapku dengan pandangan remeh, hanya ada satu yang kulihat. Rambutnya yang kemerahan itu tampak berkilau dibawah pancaran cahaya lampu, dua buah iris kehijauan itu sangat lembut untuk dilihat. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah istriku di masa depan. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Yo, Sakura" sapaku saat duduk disebelahnya.

"Y-yo, Naruto" dia memandangku dengan aneh. Aku baru ingat satu hal, saat ini seharusnya aku belum terlalu akrab dengannya, mungkin karena itu ia menatapku seperti itu.

Sial, itu membuatku malu akan diriku sendiri. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya, itu membuatku senang. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar. Ada Lee yang sibuk membaca buku sambil mengangkat barbel di tangan kirinya. Neji dan Tenten juga tampaknya menikmati hari-hari mereka. Tapi saat aku melihat pada seorang pemuda berambut biru tua duduk di deretan paling depan, aku merasa seperti bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mati, mungkin sedikit terlambat untuk mengatakan itu karena aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang sebenarnya sudah mati hari ini.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, seorang pria berbadan tegap masuk kedalam ruangan. Aku mengingatnya. Dia adalah dosen kami, Asuma. Setelah dia selesai meletakkan jaketnya diatas kursi, ia berdiri dihadapan kami sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja seperti biasa ya?" sapanya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah spidol dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Dari balik badannya, aku bisa melihat ia sedang menulis soal untuk kami. Dan beberapa saat lagi, aku akan mengejutkannya beserta seisi kelas.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau mencoba?" ia berbalik menghadap kami, melihat-lihat sekeliling. Semua orang tampak serius. Ada yang menghitung diatas kertas, ada yang hanya menghitung dengan pikiran mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau, Naruto?" tak kusangka, ia menunjukku. "Berapa jawaban dari soal nomor satu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, tanpa menghitung pun aku sudah dapat mengetahui jawabannya, bahkan jawaban dari sepuluh soal yang ia tulis, jadi hanya untuk menjawab satu soal saja bukan masalah bagiku.

"akar tiga kuadrat" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu juga, semua mata tertuju padaku. Ya, dulu aku dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang bodoh, suka berkelahi, dan sering merusak sarana didalam kampus. Namun sekarang, aku bukanlah Naruto yang mereka kenal dulu. Aku adalah seorang ilmuan yang telah berhasil menciptakan mesin yang dapat memanipulasi waktu. Jadi aku harap dengan kepintaran yang kumiliki sekarang, mereka tidak memandangku sebagai seorang yang bodoh dan suka berkelahi.

"Tepat sekali Naruto" Asuma menulis jawabanku di papan, kemudian ia kembali menawari yang lain.

"Ssst, Naruto" Sakura memanggilku dengan berbisik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sepintar itu hanya dalam satu malam saja?" saat kudengar, pertanyaan itu cukup konyol, namun masuk akal. Mungkin saat ini, ia melihat sosok Naruto yang berbeda jauh dari Naruto yang ia kenal kemarin.

"Ya, aku hanya mempelajari apa yang diajarkan Asuma padaku" jawabku enteng.

"Tapi itu mustahil kau bisa menghitung soal sepanjang itu bahkan tanpa menulis sedikitpun" ia masih kelihatan tidak percaya. Dan ketidakpercayaannya itu memunculkan satu ide dalam kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuajari?"

"Baiklah, karena aku masih curiga kenapa kau bisa sepintar itu." seperti biasa, kata-katanya menyakitkan untuk didengar. Namun, kerinduanku selama bertahun-tahun telah terobati karena aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

_-Perjalanan Menuju Masa Lalu (2)-_

Seperti yang dijanjikan, hari ini aku dan Sakura akan pergi kafe terdekat untuk membahas masalah tadi. Kami sengaja berjalan kaki karena jarak kafe dari kampus tidak terlalu jauh. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami mengobrol, bercanda, namun sepertinya Sakura masih penasaran dan curiga bagaimana aku bisa sepintar itu. Mungkin ia merasa tertandingi oleh seseorang yang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa bodoh sepertiku.

Namun, aku sendiri juga memiliki pertanyaan dalam benakku. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya pada Sakura, bahwa aku berasal dari masa depan, dan segalanya tentang Bumi di masa depan? Ia pasti akan menganggapku tidak waras. Tapi tak apa lah, hal itu bisa aku pikirkan nanti. Untuk saat ini, aku akan menikmati hari-hariku bersamanya.

Suara bel berbunyi saat kami membuka pintu kaca kafe. Sakura berjalan menuju dua kursi yang tertata rapi di dekat jendela, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berdua duduk disana, memesan segelas kopi dan mulai membahas permasalahan utamanya. Aku mengajarinya, membuatkannya sebuah soal dan menjelaskan bagian apa yang tidak ia pahami dari soal itu. Aku juga mengajarinya bagaimana cara menghitung tanpa harus menulis diatas kertas. Hingga akhirnya setelah hampir dua jam kami membahas mengenai kuliah, kami pun bersantai dan mengobrol ringan. Tak kusangka mendekatinya akan menjadi semudah ini.

"Kau ini ternyata orang yang baik ya, Naruto" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak juga sih" jawabku.

"Aku pikir kau ini orang berandalan yang egois dan tidak pernah memikirkan kuliahmu" ia melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya mencoba berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih baik" jawabku dengan enteng.

Aku bisa mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia membuka tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah ponsel dua inchi dari dalam tas ungu itu. Untuk sejenak, aku hanya diam menunggunya. Dan setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali memanggilku.

"Hei, Naruto"

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan, sekali lagi sambil meneguk segelas kopi.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong darimu?" ia terlihat agak gugup saat mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja" jawabku dengan antusias.

Dia diam sejenak, menundukkan kepala. Kelihatannya ia berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menatapku, walaupun terkadang kedua matanya sesekali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendekati Sasuke?"

_~Our Time~_

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai baris ini. Akhirnya selesai juga, chapter 2 saya kerjakan agak ngebut soalnya. Jadi mohon maklum bila ada kata-kata yang kurang lengkap atau typo, hehe...**

**Review anda akan sangat membantu, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menulis kritik apapun mengenai fic ini.**


	4. Permintaan

**Permintaan**

Pertanyaan itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. berputar, dan terus berputar lagi seperti suara radio rusak yang tak mau berhenti. Apa benar dia mengatakan itu? Apa benar dia mengatakan "Sasuke"? Aku hanya bisa diam didalam kamar, duduk, dan menundukkan kepala. Mungkin karena terlalu asyik menikmati dunia ini, aku jadi lupa akan semuanya. Aku baru mengingatnya, kalau sebelum ia menikah denganku, ia sempat berpacaran dengan Sasuke selama dua tahun.

Kenyataan itu membuatku muak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membantunya kemudian melihat mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesra? Ataukah aku harus menolaknya mentah-mentah? Tidak, aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Aku memang akan melakukan apapun untuknya, namun jika hal itu berkaitan dengan lelaki lain, tentu saja sebagai suami aku tidak setuju. Namun saat ini, ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat. Tak lebih.

Ponselku yang tiba-tiba berdering membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Dengan malas aku mengambilnya dari dalam tas dan melihatnya. Ada satu pesan sms masuk dari Sakura.

_"__Naruto? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah tidak masuk selama tiga hari, apa kau sakit?"_

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Aku tidak menyangka seorang tomboy dan kasar seperti dia akan bertanya masalah seperti ini kepada pria yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku mengetik balasan untuknya,

_"__Aku tidak apa-apa. Besok aku akan masuk kembali, jadi tenang saja"_

Kemudian, aku meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja, dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

_-Permintaan-_

Aku memasukkan buku dan alat tulisku kedalam tas, kemudian memakainya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Aku membuka pintu, menuntun sepeda usang peninggalan kakekku ini menuju halaman rumah. Setelah memastikan bahwa semua perlengkapan telah kubawa, aku menaikinya dan menghentakkan tuas _starter_ itu dengan kakiku. Satu kali. Dua kali. Sepuluh kali. Namun tidak terdengar deru mesin dari benda ini.

"Sepeda sialan!" Aku kembali men-_starter_-nya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Aku mendesah, "Ya sudahlah, terpaksa aku harus jalan kaki" aku tidak memiliki sepeda selain sepeda motor ini, uang yang diberikan oleh orangtuaku juga tidak terlalu banyak, jadi jika aku pergi ke kampus setiap hari dengan angkutan umum seperti bis, maka bisa jadi untuk seminggu terakhir dalam satu bulan aku tidak makan apapun karena tidak mempunyai uang.

Aku cukup santai hari ini. Kelas akan dimulai jam sembilan nanti, sementara sekarang masih jam tujuh. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi karena ingin bersantai dulu sebelum kelas dimulai. Mungkin, bisa disebut sebagai kebiasaan.

Cukup melelahkan memang berjalan kaki dari rumah ke kampus, dan ini baru satu hari. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya setiap hari. Tapi, dengan begini aku bisa memiliki persediaan uang cukup banyak karena tidak perlu membeli bensin lagi.

Saat sampai, aku langsung masuk kedalam kelas, meletakkan tasku disitu, dan berlari ke area kantin untuk membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan, kemudian membawanya kedalam kelas. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih bingung harus menjawab apa untuk permintaannya empat hari yang lalu. Tapi kelihatannya hari ini ia belum datang, biasanya ia pergi ke perpustakaan dan meninggalkan tasnya di kursi sebelahku.

Seseorang yang baru saja masuk menarik perhatianku. Rambut biru dan parasnya yang dingin itu, Sasuke. Bisa kulihat ia duduk di tempatnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan diam berkonsentrasi pada buku itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli apa yang ia baca, aku hanya bingung bagaimana cara untuk berkenalan dengan orang yang mungkin hanya bicara sekali dalam sehari seperti dirinya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar melalui pintu masuk. Seorang gadis muda dengan kuncir kuda dibelakang kepalanya menghampiriku, memandangku seolah ia terkejut akan kehadiranku dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" aku pikir seharusnya kalimat itu diucapkan dengan sopan, tapi kelihatannya kata sopan tidak berlaku baginya.

"Ya, kau tahu lah" untuk satu detik aku berusaha untuk mengada-ada alasan. "Sakit di awal musim" jawabku sambil meringis.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia duduk di kursinya, dan mulai berkutik dengan ponselnya.

"Uhm, untuk permintaanmu yang kemarin," ucapku tiba-tiba.

Ia menoleh kearahku, memandangku dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku akan membantumu" jawabku, sambil tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa.

Bisa kulihat lekuk bibir tipisnya itu merekah saat aku bersedia membantunya.

"Terima kasih ya, Naruto"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," jawabku enteng.

Aku tidak tahu karena dorongan apa, namun aku telah bersedia untuk membantunya. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau secara tidak langsung aku telah membuat orang yang kucintai, mencintai orang lain. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula ini hanya berlangsung selama dua tahun. Dua tahun bukanlah hal yang lama bagi diriku.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku harus mencari cara agar Sakura bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

_-Permintaan-_

Sebelum pulang, aku dan Sakura sempat tak sengaja membaca di papan pengumuman kampus, bahwa akan ada olimpiade untuk semua jurusan perkuliahan yang diadakan oleh pemerintah Tokyo. Saat itu juga seolah ada lampu yang bersinar didalam kepalaku. Aku berencana untuk menantang si Jenius Uchiha itu dalam olimpiade tersebut, lalu aku akan mempermalukannya didepan semua mahasiswa kampus.

"Naruto, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" pertanyaan Sakura barusan membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak," jawabku sambil meneguk segelas kopi yang baru saja kubeli di kantin. "Aku mempunyai rencana"

"Benarkah?" ia tampak terkejut, sekaligus senang. "Bagaimana rencananya?"

"Kalau masalah itu serahkan saja padaku" jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Setelah itu, kami berpisah. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil, sedangkan aku harus menemui pria Uchiha itu untuk menantangnya adu otak dalam olimpiade kali ini. Aku mencarinya ke perpustakaan. Biasanya sebelum pulang, Sasuke selalu mengembalikan buku pinjamannya dahulu ke perpustakaan. Tapi ternyata, perpustakaan sudah kosong.

"Sial, kemana orang itu pergi?" Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Hampir semua tempat di kampus kutelusuri. Dan ternyata, ia sedang berdiri didepan papan pengumuman tempat dimana aku membaca masalah olimpiade tadi. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagiku.

"Yo, Sasuke" sapaku saat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, si bodoh yang mendadak cerdas rupanya" ia tersenyum saat mengejekku, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Si bodoh ya?" dan kali ini, aku akan mempermalukanmu seperti anak kecil, Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau si bodoh ini menantangmu dalam olimpiade itu?"

Ia menatapku heran, kemudian ia kembali memerhatikan papan pengumuman itu. Saat ia melihatnya, ia tersenyum, sekali lagi meremehkanku.

"Tidak masalah" jawabnya.

"Kita hanya akan bertanding di babak penyisihan, dan yang mendapat poin tertinggi dia yang menang" Ya, bertanding di babak penyisihan saja sudah cukup bagiku. "Yang kalah harus berlari keliling kampus sepuluh kaki telanjang dada dan membayari Sakura makan malam selama seminggu." Aku tidak segan-segan saat mengucapkan hukuman konyol semacam ini padanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresinya kembali dingin seperti biasanya "Membayari pacarmu makan malam? Tidak masalah"

Sasuke sialan, ejekannya barusan benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Baik, kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapat _rank_ lebih tinggi besok" Aku memandangnya dengan tajam, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Dalam hati aku masih berharap, semoga aku tidak menyesal atas apa yang aku lakukan ini.

_-Permintaan-_

Empat hari kemudian, babak penyisihan dimulai. Karena kali ini aku harus berhasil, aku sempat kembali membaca materi yang akan diulas di babak penyisihan ini. Aku tidak menyangka soal-soalnya cukup membuatku kebingungan, namun pada akhirnya aku berhasil mengisi seluruh soal tanpa ada satu pun soal yang kosong.

Keesokan harinya, daftar poin telah ditempel di papan pengumuman kampus. Aku sangat yakin bahwa poinku lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, namun untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan sebagai bukti yang nyata, aku berlari menuju papan pengumuman dan langsung menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yang berkumpul disana.

Ada lima kertas yang tertempel, dan setiap kertas berisi kurang lebih seratus dua puluh daftar nama. Perlahan-lahan aku mencari, baris demi baris, kata demi kata, kemudian berpindah ke kertas selanjutnya. Saat menemukan namaku tertulis disitu, aku juga menemukan nama Sasuke disana, tepat dibawahku. Dan ya, rencanaku berhasil.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, sepulang kuliah, Sasuke berlari mengitari kampus dengan telanjang dada. Tapi, sial sekali. Bukannya mempermalukan, aku justru membuatnya semakin terkenal di kalangan perempuan. Mereka terpesona akan bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Saat ini, aku dan Sakura bersantai di kafe dekat kampus. Karena diluar hujan, dan saat ini Sakura tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, akhirnya setelah kelas berakhir dan menyaksikan si pria Uchiha itu berlari memamerkan tubuhnya ke sekeliling kampus, kami meminum kopi bersama dan mengajarinya beberapa materi kuliah yang tidak ia pahami.

"Sasuke keren sekali" ucapnya, sambil memanjangkan "i"nya.

"Ya.. begitulah" jawabku, sambil mengalihkan perhatian pada titik air hujan yang menempel di jendela.

"Tapi aku heran kenapa ia melakukan itu?" ia memandangku, tampaknya ia curiga.

"Naruto!" dia mengotot padaku karena aku hanya diam saja.

"Itu hukuman." Tapi kelihatannya, ia tidak seberapa paham dengan ucapanku. "Jadi, sebelumnya aku telah mengalahkan poin Sasuke di suatu olimpiade. Sesuai dengan dengan perjanjian yang kami buat, yang kalah harus berlari mengelilingi kampus sepuluh kali dengan telanjang dada," Aku berhenti sejenak, entah kenapa rasanya kata-kata yang akan aku keluarkan selanjutnya berhenti di tenggorokanku. "Dan membayarimu makan malam selama satu minggu"

"Hah?" Ia terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya terkejut seperti itu.

"Membayariku makan malam?" kelihatannya ia masih belum percaya dengan yang aku katakan. "Maksudmu-."

"Kencan" aku memperjelasnya lebih dalam. "Paham?"

"Tapi Naruto, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dulu padaku" bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah. "Aku kan belum siap"

Aku hanya mendesah. "Kau ini, bukankah ini sudah rencana yang bagus. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk berdua dengannya selama satu minggu, jadi jangan sia-siakan!"

"T-Tapi Naruto," Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berbicara. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha"

"Nah, begitu." Aku mengacungkan jempol. "Itu baru Sakura yang kukenal"

Setelah hujan reda, kami akhirnya berpisah. Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua memulai kencan pertamanya. Malam itu, Sakura mengirimiku pesan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar meskipun dia sedikit gugup. Dan malam-malam selanjutnya, Sakura mulai terbiasa dan ia mengatakan terima kasih padaku. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, kami jarang mengobrol bersama, aku melakukan itu dengan sengaja agar rencanaku berjalan dengan sukses dan tidak mengganggu pendekatan mereka berdua.

Malam ini malam ketujuh. Sepulang dari kampus aku langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan badanku disana. Tapi tiba-tiba, ponselku berdering. Aku berdiri dan mengambilnya dari dalam tasku.

"Sakura?" aku bergumam sendiri. Tak biasanya malam-malam seperti ini ia meneleponku.

"Halo?" tanyaku, memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto?" suara seorang wanita keluar dari speaker ponselku.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanyaku kembali. Meskipun aku sudah berpikir mungkin ia akan membicarakan kencan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan yang akan kukatakan," aku hanya diam, menunggu ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Malam ini, kami akhirnya berpacaran"

"Benarkah?" Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Aku harap aku salah. Tolong katakan bahwa aku salah.

"Iya," Ia terlihat sangat senang akan hal itu. "Pertama aku tidak menyangka, tapi dia akhirnya mengatakannya"

"Wah, kalau begitu selamat ya, Sakura" Sakura bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?

"Iya, ini semua berkatmu. Terima kasih, Naruto" aku hanya diam. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mulutku serasa membisu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali berbicara.

"Selamat malam, Naruto" dan ia menutupnya.

Aku kembali meletakkan ponselku diatas meja. Aku ini konyol ya, aku sudah berusaha agar meletakkannya dengan perlahan, namun tetap saja aku membantingnya.

Pembicaraan kami barusan. Saat pertama mendengarnya, aku berharap bahwa aku salah dengar. Aku berharap bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. namun ternyata, telingaku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal Sakura, karena telah mengatakan "Iya" pada hari itu. Aku menyesal karena telah bersedia membantumu.

Aku berdiri. Aku meronta. Aku berteriak. Aku berusaha meluapkan semuanya, namun usahaku sia-sia. Berapa kali pun aku menjerit. Berapa kali pun aku membanting meja. Berapa kali pun aku membenturkan genggamanku ke dinding rumah. Kenyataan tidak berubah seperti yang aku harapkan. Dengan terisak dan wajah penuh air mata aku berkali-kali menyebut namamu.

"Sakura"

_~Our Time~_

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Yosh, terima kasih untuk para reader sudah membaca ff gaje ini sampai sekarang. Mungkin untuk kedepannya, saya agak lama update karena sudah mulai sekolah.. hehe..**

**Review anda adalah kehormatan bagi saya, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan :)**


	5. Bersamamu (1)

**Bersamamu (1)**

Dua hari sejak saat itu, aku pergi ke kampung halaman untuk mengunjungi orangtuaku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama disana, namun ayah mengatakan aku harus segera kembali kuliah. Dan keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi dan berangkat seperti biasa. Namun, sejak saat itu, aku merasa aku telah kehilangan seluruh semangatku. Seluruhnya.

Saat sampai di kampus, aku hanya berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku tidak tahu aku harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapannya setelah menangisinya selama hampir satu malam. Tapi, aku melihatnya di kejauhan. Ia sedang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Sial" aku mempercepat langkahku sambil membungkukkan kepala. Namun, ia telah melihatku. Kemudian berlari kearahku. Mungkin karena rambutku yang mencolok ini.

"Naruto!" ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Oh, hai Sakura" Aku tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, dia sudah berada dekat denganku.

"Bagaimana pulang kampungnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, menyenangkan" Kami pun berjalan menuju kelas. "Sebenarnya, aku harap aku bisa berada disana untuk beberapa hari lagi, tapi Ayah tidak mengizinkanku dan mengatakan kalau aku harus kuliah."

"Oh, sayang sekali" Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku bajunya. Sambil memerhatikan ponsel, ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya "Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja" jawabku. Saat sejenak kami diam, ada sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku.

"Sakura, boleh aku lihat catatanmu tentang pelajaran saat aku absen?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, tapi besok harus kau kembalikan!" suaranya terdengar kejam saat mengatakan itu.

"Iya iya tenang saja"

Kami berjalan melewati lorong panjang. Langkah kaki orang berlalu-lalang, suara pintu loker yang berdecit, dan obrolan-obrolan yang mengisi udara di sepanjang jalan. Entah kenapa semua kebisingan ini tak dapat membuatku berhenti memikirkan kenyataan pahit yang kurasakan sekarang.

Ketika kami sampai di kelas, kami langsung meletakkan tas dan berdiam didalam dan sibuk akan urusan masing-masing. Aku dengan bukuku, dan Sakura dengan kekasih barunya, Sasuke.

Mereka berbincang ringan, saling melontarkan senyuman dan kata-kata mesra sambil sesekali berpegangan tangan. Andai aku bisa, pasti sudah kuhajar si sombong Uchiha itu. Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti dan menganggapku mahasiswa bodoh yang mendadak cerdas, Sasuke tetap sahabatku, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyulut masalah dengannya hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Naruto" Sakura memanggilku. Aku hanya menoleh.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin besok dan dua hari kedepan sepulang kuliah jadwalku kosong" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

Aku sedikit terkejut, namun aku berusaha menutupinya. "Kemana?"

"Kami berencana untuk perrgi menonton bersama. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kami akan membelikan tiketnya untukmu"

Ini mimpi buruk. Ini sudah sangat jelas mimpi buruk. "Akan aku pikirkan" jawabku singkat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ikut dengan mereka dan melihat mereka bermesraan? Jangan bercanda. Tapi, akan terlihat aneh jika aku menolaknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sial, kenapa aku menjawab kalau besok dan lusa jadwalku kosong.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu" ia tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Sementara aku kembali konsentrasi pada buku yang kugenggam.

_-Bersamamu (1)-_

Aku masih terdiam di kamarku, menatapi kertas kecil bertuliskan suatu judul film. Kemarin sepulang kuliah, Sakura memberikanku sebuah tiket bioskop sesuai yang ia janjikan. Padahal aku belum mengatakan padanya kapan aku akan ikut, tapi dia memaksaku. Tanggal di tiket itu mengatakan kalau film yang akan kami saksikan akan tayang dua hari kedepan, pukul sembilan malam.

Aku hanya mendesah. Dasar Sakura, memutuskan seenaknya saja. Padahal lusa aku berencana untuk pergi makan-makan dengan Shikamaru dan Choji.

Detik jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku meletakkan tiket itu diatas mejaku dan menindihnya dengan sebuah bingkai foto orangtuaku. Kemudian membaringkan tubuh diatas tempat tidur.

Aku melewati hari yang sulit belakangan ini, mungkin dengan tidur akan membuatku lebih baik.

_-Bersamamu (1)-_

Hari ini, aku, Choji, Shikamaru dan Ino menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai di kafe sambil berbincang-bincang ringan. Sebenarnya kami tak berniat untuk mengajak Ino, tapi karena Shikamaru memaksa agar kekasihnya itu ikut, jadi kami tidak punya pilihan lain.

Choji memesan sepiring steak panggang, sedangkan aku dan Shikamaru hanya segelas kopi krim biasa.

"Sebenarnya, berapa uang sakumu dalam sehari, Choji?" Shikamaru menatap sinis Choji yang masih melahap makanannya.

"Kau harus tahu Choji, makan terlalu banyak itu juga tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" sahut Ino.

Tapi Choji hanya diam tak memerhatikan ucapan kedua temannya itu. Saat ia selesai, ia melambaikan tangannya keatas "Pelayan, pesan satu lagi!" kemudian meletakkan piring itu diatas lima piring yang lain.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Tugas minggu ini cukup banyak ya" Aku mendesah, sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku dibelakang kepala.

"Ya, kau benar, apalagi dari si Kurenai itu." Gerutu Shikamaru. "Gara-gara tugasnya yang selalu di lapangan itu aku jadi tidak bisa bersantai di rumah"

"Benar. Kalau dihitung, ini tugas praktek kelima dari Kurenai" Ino ikut serta.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba menatapku dengan curiga.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih bingung bagaimana kau bisa secerdas itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat" lanjutnya.

"Memangnya mahasiswa bodoh tidak boleh merubah kepribadiannya?" tanyaku berusaha menghindar dari alur pembicaraan.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, menatapku lekat-lekat. "Hanya saja, hampir mustahil seseorang dengan kepala kosong bisa menjadi sejenius itu hanya dalam satu malam. Apa jangan-jangan, kau ini bukan Naruto yang asli?"

Ya, sebenarnya yang kau katakan itu benar, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu sekarang. "Tidak ada yang mustahil Shikamaru kalau kau benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk mencobanya"

Shikamaru mendesah, kemudian kembali bersandar di kursinya. "Terserah kau saja lah"

Setelah perbincangan itu kami hanya diam. Choji masih sibuk dengan steak ke enamnya, sementara Shikamaru dan Ino hanya berbincang-bincang ringan. Aku masih terus membaca buku yang kupegang sambil sesekali meneguk kopi dan memeriksa ponsel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Dua orang mahasiswa masuk melalui pintu utama. Untuk sejenak mereka melihat sekeliling, tampaknya mereka mencari kursi kosong untuk duduk berdua. Namun salah satu dari mereka melihatku, kemudian melangkah kemari. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku lebih baik pergi.

"Naruto" Sakura melangkah menghampiriku. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke mengikutinya dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana.

"Maaf teman-teman," Aku berdiri, bergegas membereskan barang-barangku, kemudian meneguk kopi yang sudah tersisa sedikit. "Aku lupa kalau ada tugas yang belum kukumpulkan" Kemudian aku berlari, melewati mereka berdua. Aku tidak memandangnya. Aku hanya berlari melewatinya seperti bukan siapa-siapa.

Untuk sejenak, aku berfikir bahwa yang kulakukan ini salah. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku membohongi teman-temanku, dan juga Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup lagi harus melihat mereka berjalan bersama seperti itu. Mereka berfikir bahwa aku ini jenius, aku ini cerdas, namun sebenarnya aku ini hanya lelaki yang bodoh.

_-Bersamamu (1)-_

Hari terus berganti. Tidak ada perubahan pada sikap yang kulakukan pada Sakura. Saat bertemu dengannya, aku selalu mengalihkan pandangan dan melangkah menjauh. Aku tidak lagi duduk disebelahnya, aku bertukar duduk dengan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya duduk di barisan depan.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk. Mereka mengatakan kalau ada acara keluarga di luar kota, karena itu Sakura tampak sedikit kesepian hari ini. Ia berkali-kali mengajakku berbicara, namun aku selalu menghindar dan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Aku tidak mau dijadikan sebagai pengganti Sasuke saat ia tidak ada disampingnya.

Hujan yang turun sejak pagi tadi belum juga reda. Saat yang lain bergegas, aku hanya berjalan santai sambil menikmati alunan melodi dari percikan air yang membentur kerasnya tanah. Sambil memutar-mutar payung yang kubawa, aku berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang sudah sepi.

Saat aku sampai di pintu keluar, kedua mataku tertuju pada seorang wanita muda yang bersandar di dinding sembari menatap langit mendung. Rambutnya yang terurai berkibar dengan lembut saat hembusan angin mengenai dirinya.

Aku berhenti. Ia tidak menyadariku yang berdiri lima meter dibelakangnya. Jika aku melangkahkan kaki sekali saja, ia pasti akan berbalik dan menyapaku. Lagipula, apa yang ia lakukan disana? Kenapa ia tidak segera pulang? Bukankah ia membawa mobil untuk berangkat ke kampus?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

"Yo, Sakura" sapaku pelan.

"Naruto?" ia tampak sedikit terkejut. "Kukira kau sudah pulang."

"Belum" jawabku. "Sedangkan kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku tidak membawa payung. Aku juga tidak membawa mobil hari ini karena dipakai ibuku untuk pergi berbelanja bersama teman-temannya"

Sudah kuduga ia tidak bisa pulang.

"Ini, pakailah!" aku memberikan payungku padanya. Dan sekali lagi, tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Ia mengambil payung yang kuberikan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan" aku melangkah maju. Aku memang berniat untuk menolongnya. Namun saat melihatnya, aku kembali ingat pada kenyataan pahit bahwa hanya ada Sasuke yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" ia mencengkeram jaketku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Aku tidak berkata apapun. Aku tidak memperdulikan cengkeraman yang semakin kuat itu. Aku hanya memaksa diriku untuk berjalan menjauh. Hingga saat rambutku sudah basah kuyub karena air hujan, aku baru menyadari kalau Sakura dibelakangku. Wajahnya tampak penuh amarah, namun dari matanya aku hanya melihat kesedihan.

"Kau ini kenapa, Naruto? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu padaku?" ia meneriakiku.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau pulang saja, jangan pedulikan aku!" Aku kembali mengambil langkah untuk menjauh.

"Tidak!" namun teriakan itu menghentikan langkahku. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu begitu dingin padaku, Naruto?"

"Sakura, sudahlah hentika-."

"Tidak!" ia masih berteriak walau aku membelakanginya. "Tolong Naruto, jelaskan padaku! Apa aku memiliki kesalahan padamu? Apa kau marah karena sesuatu yang tidak kusadari? Aku tahu aku memaksamu untuk menonton bi-."

"Sakura!" aku menyahut ucapannya dengan sebuah teriakan.

Aku membalikkan badan. Bisa kulihat rambutnya berantakan karena air hujan, ia masih melihatku, menatapku dengan amarah dan kesedihan.

"Sudah! Cukup!" ujarku pelan. "Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun padaku, justru aku senang bisa bersahabat denganmu. Aku juga tidak marah padamu"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa sikapmu begitu dingin padaku, Naruto!" ia masih terlihat tidak puas.

"Karena aku benci, Sakura!" teriakanku barusan membuatnya bergeming. "Aku benci melihatmu berjalan bersamanya, aku benci melihat dirimu yang tergila-gila akan dirinya, aku benci melihat kalian bercanda bersama"

Bisa kulihat Sakura hanya diam. Ia tampak terkejut. Namun aku yakin ia pasti mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Untuk sejenak, aku hanya diam. Kemudian, aku kembali memperjelas ucapanku lebih dalam. "Aku benci harus melihatmu bersama Sasuke,"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

Ia masih diam. Ia tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Walaupun tersamarkan oleh hujan, aku bisa melihat air keluar dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Karena itu, tolong, menjauhlah dariku, Sakura!" aku tersenyum, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku celanaku―tiket bioskop―.

"Terima kasih, sudah repot-repot membayariku" aku memberikan tiket itu padanya. Tangannya bergetar saat menerimanya. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa datang."

Aku membalikkan badan, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Sampai nanti, Sakura"

_~Our Time~_

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4... Yah, walaupun masih belajar caranya nuangin feel kedalam cerita, jadi maklum kalau feelnya belum dapet :D**

**Seperti biasa, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk me-review yaa.. :)**


	6. Bersamamu (2)

**Bersamamu (2)**

Setelah hari itu, kami jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Aku menghabiskan hari-hari kuliahku bersama Shikamaru, Choji, dan Ino. Mereka sering bertanya ada apa diantara aku dan Sakura. Namun, aku selalu menyela mereka dengan candaan.

Sudah hampir satu bulan hubungan "Persahabatan" yang renggang ini kujalani bersama Sakura. Sampai saat ini pun, masih belum ada yang mau bertatap muka atau memberanikan diri untuk berbicara satu sama lain, termasuk aku. Entah karena hal ini atau bukan, kian hari Sakura kian jarang tersenyum. Ia selalu memasang raut sedih, dan selalu terlihat tak bersemangat.

Aku khawatir padanya, namun sejak hari itu seolah ada dinding yang sangat tebal diantara kami berdua.

Mungkin aku ini keterlaluan. Sementara Sakura selalu memasang raut wajah seperti itu, aku malah menjadi lebih semangat, dan entah kenapa aku merasa seperti seluruh beban yang kutanggung selama ini hilang seketika. Meskipun terkadang disaat aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, konflik ini kembali berputar di kepalaku seolah-olah meneriakiku untuk segera menyelesaikan ini.

_-Bersamamu (2)-_

Malam ini, aku sedang bersantai di kamar sambil mendengarkan musik dari _speaker_ yang baru saja kubeli kemarin, sambil tengkurap diatas tempat tidur dan membaca buku-buku pelajaran untuk sekedar mengingatnya kembali.

Namun, tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku melirik jam, siapa coba yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Aku bergegas menuju ruang utama, menyalakan lampu, kemudian mengambil kunci yang kuletakkan diatas meja didekat televisi. Kemudian, aku berjalan menghampiri pintu cokelat itu, dan membukanya.

Seseorang berdiri disana. Seseorang yang tak pernah kusangka akan berdiri didepan rumahku.

"Sakura?"

Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa wajahnya berlinang air mata. Tapi untuk saat ini, sekali saja, aku tidak boleh mengungkit tentang masa lalu.

"Ayo, masuklah!" Aku memegang pundaknya, menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumahku. Setelah ia duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu, aku kembali mengunci pintunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" aku duduk disampingnya, memberikannya sekotak tissue. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura menangis. Jika ia sampai menangis, maka sesuatu yang cukup serius pasti sudah terjadi padanya, seperti permasalahan diantara kami waktu itu.

Untuk beberapa saat ia masih tak mau bicara. Ia terlihat _shock_ akan sesuatu, namun aku tak mengerti apa itu. Bisa kulihat matanya memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah menangis" Saat ini, mungkin ucapan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkannya.

"Tunggu disini ya, aku akan membuatkanmu teh" Aku berdiri, kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Saat selesai, aku kembali dengan menggenggam segelas teh hangat di tangan kananku.

Aku memberikan teh itu padanya, sambil membantunya untuk memegang gelas kaca itu karena kulihat jemarinya masih gemetar. Kemudian, aku meletakkan teh itu diatas meja kaca yang ada dihadapan kami.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam, ia mulai mau bercerita meskipun masih diselingi dengan isak tangis.

Meskipun suaranya agak tidak terdengar jelas, aku masih bisa mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Aku marah mendengar itu. Bukan marah padanya, tapi kepada seseorang yang telah menyakitinya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah sombong Uchiha itu. Ia mengatakan kalau selama ini, hubungan mereka semakin tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sasuke kesal akan sikap Sakura yang berubah menjadi tidak semangat melakukan apapun. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Sakura berniat untuk membelikan makanan ibunya di sebuah restoran, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Ya, ia melihat Sasuke, bergandengan tangan bersama perempuan lain, perempuan bergaun hitam se-lutut dan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung, memerlihatkan ke_glamour_annya. Saat ia melihat itu, ia langsung menangis dan berlari menuju kesini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan makanan pesanan ibumu?" tanyaku disela-sela pembicaraan.

"Aku belum membelikannya" jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli sama-sama" aku tersenyum saat ia menatapku.

Tanpa berkata apapun dia berdiri, mengikutiku dari belakang. Sementara aku mengambil sepedaku yang berada didekat gudang, aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu diluar. Sepeda yang kumaksud disini adalah sepeda biasa, bukan sepeda motor.

Perlahan, aku menuntun sepedaku melewati pintu rumah. Masih dengan sangat hati-hati, kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga sambil kutuntun perlahan sepeda tua yang kupegang ini. Sakura ada disana, ia duduk di kursi yang berada di halamanku. Bisa kulihat rambutnya sudah rapi, sebuah bando berwarna merah menyala menempel di kepalanya, wajahnya pun sudah bersih dari air mata.

Ia menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar langkah kakiku.

Setelah mengunci pintu, kami pun berangkat. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin menyusup di balik kaus putihku. Cahaya rembulan dan gemerlap bintang di langit malam menemani kebersamaan kami. Dekapan hangat tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangku seolah menyingkirkan semua udara dingin itu dan mengisi tubuhku dengan kehangatan.

Saat kami sampai di restoran yang Sakura tunjukkan padaku. Aku memarkirkan sepedaku, kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan bercahaya itu. Arlojiku mengatakan kalau ini sudah malam, namun kelihatannya masih cukup banyak orang yang menongkrong di tempat ini.

Setelah Sakura selesai memesan makanan, kami kembali berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang merupakan pintu keluar dan masuk restoran tersebut. Sesekali aku melihat Sakura membalikkan kepala dan menatap pintu kaca itu berulang kali.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran.

Namun dia hanya mengalihkan pandangan, dan diam.

"Apa disana kau melihatnya?" aku tidak berani mengatakan "Sasuke" di hadapannya. Aku merasa bahwa nama itu masih

_-Bersamamu (2)-_

Untuk hari ini, aku mengizinkan Sakura untuk menginap di rumahku selama satu malam. Ia bilang, ia tidak mau pulang karena ia tahu kalau ia pasti akan berakhir dengan menghadapi ocehan ibunya karena pulang terlalu malam. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarku, sedangkan aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Namun entah kenapa, sudah berkali-kali aku menutup mata dan berusaha menenangkan diriku, aku tetap tidak bisa terlelap. Menyerah akan keadaan, aku bangun dan mengambil segelas air. Kemudian, secara perlahan aku membuka pintu agar decitannya tidak terlalu keras untuk membangunkan Sakura.

Aku berjalan keluar. Mondar-mandir di halaman rumah sambil sesekali menekuk-nekuk tangan dan punggung. Kemudian, duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara decitan pintu terdengar dari belakangku. Suara itu dari pintuku, aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku berbalik. Sakura, dengan piyama berwarna putihnya itu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" aku menanyainya. Namun, ia hanya diam.

Ia duduk disebelahku.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Sakura malah balik bertanya padaku.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabku.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku menginap di rumahmu?" ia kembali bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa tidak mengantuk sama sekali saat ini"

"Ohh"

Setelah ucapan itu, kami hanya saling diam satu sama lain. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Awalnya aku terkejut, namun setelah beberapa saat aku mengerti, bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak harus diucapkan dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan tindakan. Berdua, kami hanya diam. Keheningan ini bukan lagi merupakan akibat dari suatu konflik yang terpendam. Keheningan ini terasa hangat.

Ya, aku ingin seperti ini, Selamanya, Sakura.

_~Our Time~_

**―****The End―**

**Yosh, terima kasih, para pembaca setia Our Time.. Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.**

**Mungkin kalian semua bertanya kenapa endingnya seperti ini? Iya, karena saya sebenarnya lebih suka dengan ending yang nge-gantung seperti ini daripada cerita yang panjang tapi lama-kelamaan membosankan.**

**Jadi seperti itulah.. Saya menyadari, jika fic ini saya teruskan sesuai dengan ide yang saya kembangkan sebelumnya, bagi saya ide yang saya pikirkan sebelumnya itu membosankan untuk dibaca. Nah, oleh karena itu saya putuskan endingnya seperti ini.. Oke :)**

**Oh iya, bagi yang masih belum paham tentang alur waktunya, atau menemukan kejanggalan entah itu typo, atau apalah... Silahkan ditulis di kolom review.. Sekali lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan, oke :)**

**Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih kepada semuanya, yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai baris ini dan menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk menulis review tentang fic ini, beribu terima kasih dah pokoknya :D**


End file.
